Trans warped
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: She was always used as experiments as a child, but now she has a home, with her friend the Doctor. But now she's arrived in a very familiar place, but cant remember why it's so familiar till she meets a teenager who somehow helps her remember...
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

That was all the five year old could think of as she screamed from the burns. She couldn't think of anything else except for the pain she was going through. This was her life. Constant experiments everyday. Day after day. Non stop. She didn't look human anymore. Patches of metal covered her body, one of her eyes were blue, and slowly her hair was turning blue. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had had a mother once! She wanted to hear singing again! She wanted to see the entire sky more than just a small patch through a window. She wanted to smeel the flower, listen to the bees. But that would never come. She knew it. There was nothing she could do.

Alarms sounded. The girl looked around, watching men run all over. "Don't let him excape!" she heard. She leaned agenst the wall, sitting down. All the men had left, she could hear them, when she heard foot steps. These footsteps were different. They didn't sound like the men she always saw. It didn't matter, it wasn't like she was ever going to be free of this prison. "Doctor look!"

She ignored the voices, not knowing ifthey were talking about her. She closed her eyes, when she felt someone breathing on her face. She looked to see a tall man through the bars with brown hair, a bow tie, and a brown coat starring at her. She backed up quickly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl stayed quiet. "Doctor, look, she isn't human."

"Oh, say that infront of a little girl, very smart Rory," the man said, pulling out a stick thing, and pointing it at the lock. There was a loud whinning sound, before a loud crack, and the man slid the door open. He held his hand out to her. "Grab my hand!" he yelled.

The girl starred at him quietly, just as they heard foot steps coming their way. "Common! DO you want to stay here?"

The girl grabbed his hand, as he helped her up, they began running.

And ever since that day, Rebecca Pond has stayed with the Doctor, helping him save the universe…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

17 years later…

21 year old Rebecca yawned, standing up, and stretching. She got dressed into a red shirt, and blue jeans with white sneakers, and walked out of her room to run into Clara. "Good morning, Clara," Rebecca said.

"Morning. Hey do you know where Doctor is?"

"No, I just bearly woke up. Have you checked the game room?"

"There's a game room?"  
"Oh yes."

"Ok, where is the game room?"

Rebecca pointed down one of the halls. "Go that way, take five lefts, then two rights, then six more lefts, go up the sixth latter you see, then a left and a right, a left and a right, go down the first set of stairs, another left and it should be the sixth door on your left…endless that's the library."

Clara just starred at her strangely, before saying, "ok…I lost you there, but, I guess that's good enough."

"Just don't get lost! One man tried to find the bathroom and we still haven't found his body!"

Clara laughed nervously, before disappearing. Rebecca just shrugged, and starred at the Tardis. Watching it work as it usually did, before there was a big jolt. Clara ran back into the room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know! Something's pulling us out of the paradox!"

there was another jolt, big enough to knock Clara and Rebecca over, when everything seemed to stop. "What's going on?" Clara asked.

"I have no idea."

Rebecca looked at the date. "Oh, will you look at that! It's August 5, 2012!"

"And where are we?"  
"Jasper Nevada. Well, sounds like a familer place. Lets go explore."

"But, doctor…"

"No worry, he'll find his way here, and if not…hopefully we don't find the body."

Clara rolled her eyes, knowing that Rebecca was being sarcastic as usual. They walked outside to feel the warm heat on their faces. "How can you wear that?" Clara asked, pointing at Rebecca's thick black jacket.

"remember? I can live through the heat, I'm not like normal humans, I don't need to worry about the heat. The cold is a different story."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the idea."

There was crashing inside, and the Doctor came out. "Where have you been?" Clara asked.

"Bathroom, oh, by the way Jasmine, that man that visited us ten year ago…what's his name?"

"Bob Night?"

"Ah, yes! Bob Night, the rock star."

"No, he was a writer in 2089."

"Anyway, found his body in the mens bathroom."

"Which bathroom?"

"The one near the room which Amy slept, in till we found Roman Rory, used to sleep in."

"She did complain that there was a weird smell near her room."

"Doctor, we're back on earth again," Rebecca said.

"Yes I saw that."

"It looks beat up."

"Well, there are a lot of fights going on."

Rebecca and Clara starred at him, before Rebecca looked at Clara and said, "hey, you want to buy some food?"

"Sure."

They left, as the doctor walked back into the Tardis, saying, "oh boy, this is bad."

* * *

Rebecca walked slowly after buying some food with Clara. She said she wanted to explore a little before going back to the Tardis. Clara had agreed with the idea, but Rebecca knew she didn't like the idea. Rebecca walked slowly through the town, when she heard something. She looked to see a kid a little younger than her, who looked like he was 16, was being pushed around by other boys who looked about his age. "You think your so smart, huh?" one of the kids asked.

"Oi!" Rebecca yelled.

Everyone looked at her. "Why don't you boys pick on someone your own size?" she said.

All of the boys smiled. "Yeah, I guess we will."

Two of them grabbed her from behind. "Oh, boy you've done it," she said, she jumped up, flipping over the boys, causing them to fall on the ground.

One of the other kids attacked her, tryhing to hit her with pole, but she ducked, elbpwed the kid under the the chin. He took another swing, Rebecca grabbed the pole, and puntched the kid in the face. "Bryce!" two of the kids yelled, they were holding a much more scrawny kid, and she could tell that they were all shaking.

She got in one of the kids face, leaned real close, and whispered…"Boo."

The kid quickly ran. "You idiot!" a kid with short red hair yelled.

Rebecca turned around, just as one of the kids stabbed her in the gut. The kid laughed, only to cause Rebecca to smile, with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" a kid asked Rebecca, a quiver in his voice.

"You really think you can get me down with a tiny knife like this? Oh, let me tell you one thing, you are just kids, stupid kids to be exact."

"Who you calling stupid?"

"Ofcoarse, except that kid your holding down."

The second biggiest kid, attacked her, but she doged it, and did a under punch in the chin, causing him to fly, and hit the ground with a loud crack. "Anyone else?" she asked.

As soon as she said that, all the boys ran, quickly. Dropping the one kid they had been holding. "You ok?" Rebecca asked.

She could tell the kid was shaking badly. "What's you name? I'm going to call the cops."

"J-J-J-Jack Darby…"

"Okydoky."

"Your hurt!" Jack said, noticing the big splot on her white shirt in the dark, that was slowly getting bigger where the kid had stabbed her earlier.

"It's not that bad, might lose some blood, but it's no biggey."

She got up quickly, and winced as there was some pain. "You need to put pressure on it!"

"And how do you know?"

"My mom's a nurse."

"And my dad's a doctor."

"Really? Is he good?"

"Good in space."

Jack seemed confused, till there was tons of lights that blinded him. He looked to see Cops. "You alright son?" a tall dark haired man asked, with a booming voice asked.

"Yeah, but what about-?" he looked only to see that the woman was gone.

"What is it?"

"There was a woman, she was bleeding, one of the kids had stabbed her and she was bleeding."

Rebecca watched the men put Jack in a police car. He looked so familier. Rebecca suddenly felt a stabbing pain in the back of her head. She held her head, only to see images…of a small girl holding a bady with two older people. The vision stopped. Rebecca opened her eyes, she was…on the Tardis. "Ah, your awake!" Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, what am I doing here?"

"You tried to remember, and what have I told you about remembering?"

"Not to do it, or else I'd blow up time and history."

"Good girl."

"But…Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"There was a boy, he looked like I had seen him before."

Doctor sighed. "It was probably nothing, probably someone who is the great grand child of someone we've met before."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Now, go to bed."

"Fine."

* * *

Rebecca walked to her room, and fell on her bed. She fell asleep withteh image of the people burned into her mind.

Rebecca woke up the next morning, and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" Doctor said.

"Morning," she said, sitting next to Clara.

She had just starting shoving eggs in her mouth, when she swallowed, and asked, "Can I go explore some more."

"I guess so, something is wrong with the Tardis, and since we've landed here."

Rebecca nodded. "Thanks doctor."

After Rebecca finished her food, she stepped outside the Tardis, she usually did if they were some place in the morning, however, once she took a step outside, the door slammed behind her. "Doctor!" she yelled.

The whirring noise came, and she watched the Tardis disappear. "Doctor!" she screamed.


End file.
